Mais uma peça no tabuleiro
by Palas Atenas
Summary: Os tributos sempre foram peças nos jogos da Capital, mas nem todo mundo que ser só um peão...


Hoje era dia da colheita, o 72º Jogos Vorazes se aproximava e hoje era o dia de saber quais seriam os "sortudos" a participar dele. Soltei uma risada amarga enfrente ao espelho exageradamente alto e largo a minha frente, enquanto terminava de abotoar os últimos botões do vestido amarelo (como eu odiava essa cor) feito sob medida especialmente para o dia de hoje. Eu morava no distrito 2 e em meus 16 anos de vida eu sempre tinha escutado que ir aos Jogos Vorazes e representar seu distrito era uma honra, mas eu sabia que não era verdade e sentia nojo só de pensar que pais e mães incentivavam seus filhos a se tornarem gladiadores em uma arena, peões em um jogo de xadrez, em nome de uma falsa honra. Eu sentia ódio do meu pai por compactuar com tudo isso, ele era um pacificador, mais um dos cachorrinhos da Capital.

Desde a morte da minha mãe a 6 anos atrás meu pai me incentiva a treinar para os Jogos em nome da honra - ri mais uma vez - ele queria se livrar de mim. O motivo? Não sei, talvez o fato de eu ser incrivelmente parecida com minha mãe e isso o faça se lembrar dela, ou talvez porque nós vivemos como dois estranhos dentro de uma casa a maior parte do tempo, ou o pior de todos os motivos ele realmente acreditava na Capital.

\- Leonor! - a voz grossa e autoritária do meu pai me chamou.

-Eu já vou!

Vou, assim como os bois do distrito 10 vão para o abate.

XXX A Colheita

\- Leonor! - meu nome foi chamado pela segunda vez hoje, mas dessa vez a voz era doce, feminina e um pouco ofegante.

-Peggy. - respondi com um sorriso forçado a minha melhor e única amiga.

-Você está nervosa? - questionou baixinho entrelaçando seu braço com o meu em meio a todas aquelas garotas que enchiam a praça para esperar o sorteio.

-Enjoada, irritada, indignada... É, nervosa pode ser uma opção também. - ela apenas riu baixo com minha resposta.

Peggy era a única que sabia minha opinião sobre a Capital e seus jogos nojentos, pelo menos eu acreditava que ela era a única. Peggy em certa parte compartilhava da mesma opinião que a minha sobre tudo aquilo, mas seu espírito simpático e irritantemente positivo não permitia a jovem loura de olhos castanhos gentis ser amarga como eu.

\- Eu estou com medo que Magno se voluntarie. - ela me confessou com uma expressão triste que não combinava nem um pouco com ela.

-Magno te ama mais que tudo, se ele te prometeu que não ia se voluntaria é porque ele não vai.

-Mas esse é o nosso último ano na Colheita e ele é um dos alunos modelo da academia.

-Acredite nele, Peg.

XXX O Sorteio

A criatura esdrúxula enviada da Capital já estava posicionado em cima do palco entre as duas urnas de vidro, pronta para decretar o destino de mais dois pobres infelizes.

-Esse ano façamos diferente, sortearemos os meninos primeiro. - o sotaque forçado e irritante invadia meus ouvidos enquanto eu observava a mão doentiamente pálida vasculhar a urna até retirar um pedaço de papel.

-Magno War. - me virei lentamente em direção a minha melhor amiga que olhava com lágrimas nos olhos, seu namorado andando em passos largos até o palco daquele circo de horrores.

-Agora as damas! - as palavras me soavam como murmúrios irritantes ao longe.

-Peggy Rattle!

Aquilo não podia ser real! Eles iriam destruir a vida de um casal, um casal que se amava verdadeiramente e merecia ser feliz.

Antes que Peggy desse o primeiro passo em direção ao inferno eu a puxei para trás do meu corpo, levantei minha mão o mais alto que pude e gritei com um força que nem eu sabia que tinha.

-UE Sou voluntário!

-Leonor! - escutei Peggy me chamar em desespero, mas eu já tinha decidido caminhar para a morte.

-Distrito 2 sempre cheio de voluntários. Adoro isso! - a aberração exclamou batendo palmas.

-Qual seu nome querida?

Senti mãos me empurrarem para o microfone enquanto a aberração continuava a tagarela.

-Leonor Castle.

XXX O Trem

A paisagem passava depressa pelas janelas do trem e as palavras do meu pai soavam por minha mente: "Estou orgulhoso." Como senti vontade de soca-lo, teria sido bem melhor se ele não tivesse ido se despedir.

-Por que fez isso? - a voz de Magno me despertou dos pensamentos.

-Não é obvio?

-Você é uma menina bonita e jovem podia casar ter filhos. - ele também sabia que eu tinha escolhido morre.

-Eu não tenho ninguém Magno, a não ser Peggy e exatamente por isso eu não podia perde-la e nem tira-la de você. - os seus olhos azuis me olhavam aflitos e gratos enquanto a mão larga passava pelos cabelos castanhos bagunçados, em sinal de nervosismo.

-E como vai ser?

-Eu vou morre, oras.

-Tá, mas como? Já pensou nisso? - era latente seu desconforto.

-Eu queria te pedir duas coisas.

-Claro, pode pedir. - ele parecia ansioso em ser útil.

-Me prometa que irá voltar sã e salvo para casar com Peggy.

-Eu prometo.

-E eu queria que você me matasse.

-Isso nem pensar! Eu nunca faria isso, podemos não ser próximos, mas você ainda é alguém que conheço, alguém que se sacrificou por Peggy e ela te ama. - eu o compreendia.

-Então só garanta que minha morte não seja sofrida.

-Eu garanto.

XXX A Arena

A contagem regressiva tremulava no céu enquanto eu pensava na vida que tive, minha mãe que me amava tanto, que me ensinou a verdade sobre o mundo, pensava também em meu pai o qual escolhi perdoa, pois não podia morre o odiando, pensei em Peggy e em como ela seria feliz com Magno após ele ganhar - eu me agarrava a isso - e por fim eu pensava em mim, os longos cabelos negros caindo em casta pelas costas, os olhos da mesma cor que contrastava com minha pele branca, praticamente um retrato da minha mãe quando jovem. Minha mãe, meu exemplo, morta por amar as pessoas e não as mentiras.

O canhão soou anunciando o inicio do banho de sangue. Permaneci ali em cima da plataforma, um drone se aproximou e era exatamente disso que eu precisava.

-Eu! - gritei o mais forte que pude antes de apontar para câmera no drone.

-Eu não sou parte dos seus jogos. Eu não serei mais uma peça no seu tabuleiro. Vá para o inferno Snow e leve a Capital com você!

Pulei da plataforma e me ajoelhei no chão de terra batida da Arena, fechei os olhos com força abrindo os braços. Não demorou muito para algo cortante me acertar, eu não sabia se era uma lança, uma espada, ou uma faca, não importava.

Eu já podia sentir os braços da morte me envolvendo, mas eu preferia acreditar que era minha mãe me abraçando e me levando para junto dela.


End file.
